Things happen like they happen
by MyriFromGermany
Summary: The story is about Steven McGarrett, whose life changes a lot. It starts with a burglary by a teenage girl. WARNING *It will contain bad language and spanking at a minor in later chapters. And it is maybe not 100% realistic.* slight AU or AU I don't know.
1. 1 The Burglary

**Disclaimers: Hawaii 5-0 isn't mine and I don't earn money by writing. **

**Some characters, like Kimberly, her best friends and I don't know other people who will play in this story are complete fictions, in exception the guys from the TV-Show (I don't own on them).**

**Warning: It will contain some gross language and maybe and some point spanking at a minor. And it is maybe not 100% realistic.**

**I hope I did everything right like it stands in the terms.**

**I apology again for my mistakes I probably have done.**

**It's my first fanfiction of my entire life and my first to Hawaii 5-0.**

**Enjoy reading! **

Things happen like they happen

The burglary

It was a hard Friday for McGarrett. The team had had a big case for the last few days. They were able to close the case this night and all of them were happy to come home and have some sleep. Steven drove home. As soon as he parked the car at the driveway, he saw that there was light in his house. He wondered because nobody can be there with except of Mary and he know that Mary is still in L.A. Steven draws his gun and entered careful his own house.

He walks from the entry to the light, the light comes from kitchen. Arriving there he sees a girl in teenaged age. Holding his pistol straight he said very serious: "Turn around slowly!" The girl twitch and turned around not slowly but even not fast. She watched at Steven with a big grin on her face. He orders: "Raise your hands!" She was still smiling and said nonchalant while raising her hands a little bit: "Ugh… cool down, I have no weapon and I'm not here for make some trouble. So put the gun away."

His face turned really grim, nearly yelling: "Raise your hands higher!" She did it with a pissed face. "And only as information you are in trouble, already!" He goes to her and feels for weapons while asking: "Is here someone else?" She shook her head declaring him: "It's your house Steven, so how should I know."

Steven put his cold away, starting a mad gaze and said hard with raising his forefinger: "Don't call me Steven ever again and yeah it's my house! So why are you here, young lady?" Ignoring his question she replied: "How should I call you then? When not Steven?" She makes her most sarcastic sight.

"That's wasn't my question! And my name is Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett."

"Okay Lt. Commander Steven J McGarrett, Sir", she jokes while move to sat on a worktop, "She didn't phoned you, right?"

"Come down from the desk! And who didn't phone me?"

"You know nothing, right?" she asked with a sad voice ignoring his order.

"Down; NOW!" he screamed. Very surprised of his screaming she jumped down. "You're old enough to know what the function of a desk is! So what do I not know? And who didn't phone me?"

"Phew… that's a complicated long story, which is going to shock you. And I do not want to be the person, who is telling you." she said very polite and shy.

"I think you haven't a chance. The first possibility is, you tell me story including the fact why you broke in my house and then maybe I'm not calling the police or second I call the police right now. Your decision." he added strict.

She looked confused.

He teased: "Come on! Or have you lost your large flap?"

"Ha-ha… You're so funny!" rolling her eyes she begins "Um, uh… Well I'm your daughter and my mother this b***h said that she is phoning you before I will arrive."

Complete shocked he shout harsh: "Don't use those words! Nothing at all for your mother! "

She rolled her eyes again and turns her head to her bag. "Had you understand me, young Lady?"

"Yes!" she replied pissed start walking to her bag, take a file and handed to her father; Steve; Lt. Commander whatever.

He opens it and finds her birth certificate. Seeing his name in the category supposed father and in the category mother the name 'Dana Weddington'. 'Who is this for hell? 'He thought.

Some voice awoke him. "She was some of your youth loves. I'm fifteen, so you are 34 and it was with 18 or so. I know that nobody is sure that you're my father so we can make a paternity test." She makes a break, after a few seconds of collecting herself she said with a forced smile: "So I better should introduce myself. Hey I'm Kimberly Ann-Sophie Weddington your maybe-daughter."

He moves his gaze from her to the paper again, looking the first time at her name. Starting slow "Sorry, I only thought about your mother. Hi Kimberly." Silence. He makes a very firm face and said: "But why are you inside? Why aren't you come to a normal time? You cannot break in someone's house even if you think it's your fathers."

"Hey stay cool…"

Steven interrupted "Do not tell me what I should do!"

"Ugh… Sorry." She grinned and Steven's gaze gets worse. "No, really I'm sorry for break in your house, but I came at 3pm and wait outside in the sun but then it started to rain by 5pm so I went in."

"How? I mean there is an alarm system."

"Um… yeah… this… um… I cracked it."

"Okay that's enough now! It's after 1am and I'm tired from the last days and even from this news…"

She interrupted "You can't kick me out! I have to sleep somewhere!"

"If you would listen people till end, you would know what I wanted do say!"

Her eyes wander on the floor, 'cause she want him to allowed her to stay.

"You can stay in the spare bedroom for this night and tomorrow we will make the test."

"Okay, but tomorrow is Saturday, there is no one testing." She said carefully.

"I'm running a taskforce, so I will find away. Come on."

He starts to walk upstairs, she follows. He showed her the bathroom and the spare bedroom where she was allowed to sleep. He asked if she needs some clothes to sleep she denied, because her suitcase was downstairs. He left the room and came back with her luggage. She smiled and her eyes got a little wet, she hoped he wouldn't register this. She goes to the bath for making herself ready for bet. On the corridor she meets Steven and said very sincere "Thank you!" Steve only nods his head with the smallest grin she ever had seen in her whole live.

She goes to her room and called her best friend Veronica.

Hi Rony, it's me Kim… I know that you know… Are you still out? … You should shame for yourself… 'Cause your brother is so nice to you… _laugh_… Yeah it is. Well I broke in at the afternoon… No I'm not crazy! … _Steve went to her room for saying goodnight, hearing her phoning from outside, he decided to listen_ …Then I sat on a worktop and he flipped out… Yeah 'cause I was sitting on the desk… No, I thing he is very awkward with kids and teens, but I don't want in to get trouble with him. He is much disciplined and seems strict… Rony! I think if I ever gonna do this and he finds out, he is going to kill me. _Steve has to smile without knowing concretely why …_That's unimportant… Sure it is! … He is very tall and muscular and I think he could kill you only with snapping… he runs a task force… Yeah he is looking good enough for get seeing with him… But hey! We don't know if he is my father and further if he want to be. As I said 'thank you' he only nodded and showed a forced grin…

Steve decided to knock short and go inside, Kimberly turns around saying: "Rony my sweetie listen, I have to hang up now, still much fun. See you!" After Ronys bye's, she hangs up.

"Sorry that I interrupted you, I only want to wish you a good night."

"Okay, good night, too" Kim smiled

Steven was nearly closed the door as he goes in again saying: "Hey Kimberly, you should better go to bed now. We have to wake up very early today cause of the test and the other things which have to get organized. And now it is nearly 2:00am."

"Okay Lt. Commander." She smiled.

He smiled back adding: "Hey, you can call me Steve if you want."

"That's nice, but maybe I'm not your daugh…"

"That's matter now. And I think I remember Dana, she is German, with an American father and German mother, grew up in Germany and made a academic year on mainland with 17 right?"

"Yeah. I think that you meet her there."

"Sleep well"

"You too"


	2. 2 The result

**Disclaimers: Hawaii 5-0 isn't mine and I don't earn money by writing. **

**Some characters, like Kimberly, her best friends and I don't know other people who will play in this story are complete fictions, in exception the guys from the TV-Show (I don't own on them).**

**Warning: It will contain some gross language and maybe at some point spanking at a minor. And it is maybe not 100% realistic.**

**I hope I did everything right like it stands in the terms.**

**I apology again for my mistakes I probably have done.**

**In this chapter is a longer part for introducing Kimberly.**

**Enjoy reading! **

The result

_Next Morning (Saturday) _

McGarrett woke up at 7am, although he hadn't much sleep this night. He gets up, and goes swimming in the ocean to get a free head. Afterwards he took a shower. And get downstairs for making some pancakes and coffee.

He goes upstairs to Kimberly, enters her room, go to her bed and shaking her softly while saying: "Good Morning. Kimberly, you have to wake up."

She moved a little bit whispering without open her eyes "What time is it?"

"8am"

"Are you crazy?" she murmured

"I said it to you last night, and I'm tired, too because of the eve yesterday, but you will stand up now." he assumed very stern.

She turns around putting her blanket away, giving Steve a very mad watch and go to bath very fast without giving him the possibility to say something, because she declares him, not including turn around, that they are going to have a lot of trouble about this when she should be his daughter, cause she isn't very disciplined in getting up at morning.

Steve stands still in Kimberly's room with an opened mouth, 'cause he wondered like a young girl can be so cheek and using her weaknesses for defense and attack at the same time. He starts going to the bathroom door shouting: "Trust me I get you learn this!" he had a gloatingly smile in his face "When you're ready in bath come down to have breakfast." He was on his way downstairs as he heard a cheeky "Maybe." from bath. He yelled "Hurry up, young lady!"

After Kim had a wake-up-shower she goes to her room for get dressed.

Kim loves getting dressed. She loves clothes, more than shoes - of course she loves shoes a lot. She prefers a sexy-elegant style, but she also so have a lot of other styles in her wardrobe. She sews clothes by herself on a very high level, also designing it by herself. So finally you can say her greatest hobby is Clothes, Shoes and looking good.

So because she had only a few things at Steve's house, it doesn't need so much time. She decided for a white dress with a hem on the bottom. It was not very long but longer than only over her butt. It has a round deep décolleté decorated with some shine material. The hem makes the dress look and feel airy. The arms were ¼ arms with a hem, too. She was put on also some white pearl earring and a silver ring with one white pearl - costume jewelry. She cannot decide if she should take a belt or not. For shoes she takes some plateau with bask heel and white cotton bands to bind.

She was very muscular, not too much, still good looking and slim. So by a height of 1,63m (5.3feets) she weights 50 kilo. She likes sports a lot, preferring jogging, dancing, badminton, Pilates, basketball and surfing. She had dark blond hair and some wonderful big blue-green eyes. And maybe, it's difficult to say, a German nose. As result she knows that she is very pretty and because of her eyes and her cheekbones her face has something special and looked older than 15. Further she has a really strong charisma.

Her only problemare some scars she has because till she get 14 she was very big in result of an eating disorder - eating addiction. She only talks about her eating disorder to her three best friends (Veronica, Catherina and Christina), because it is a large psychological stress for her; including knowing that she still has it. So it means when she has any kind of problem or bad feelings she starts to eat. So the most of the time she has it under control or isn't eating enough.

Her other problem are some dark edges under her eyes, she has sometimes. 'Cause of this she takes concealer and mascara to her eyes. That was the only make-up she wears in her daily-life. She eats very healthy, with the exception she drinks coffee, so she has no pimples or other skin irritation, but her mom also never had and isn't eating very healthy.

She goes downstairs. Where Steve already waits. He looks like he is suppressing something.

That stare was enough for Kimberly, she was totally tired, it was 8am in the morning, what's meaning the whole world is sleeping, so nothing to do and she hurried up her best in bath and dressing. 'So can it come any worse?' she thought, 'And yes it can, cause then there is this stare from Steven.'

She burst out "What is now? For the f***ing hell what?"

Steve smiled mad, "I said you yesterday to watch your language. So why aren't you?"; he finds it funny and unacceptable in the same moment

"Because of your blockage face! Okay? I'm totally pissed."

"Ok. I registries it, but you better should calm down now." He said with a very serious threatening gaze.

"I try, but your gapes really make me freaking out- look at you right now."

"I only was thinking that an half hour isn't hurry up. That was what I thought when you came in."

"Sure it is. I'm completely dressed, styled and I had to wash my hair including drying. So I'm sorry for outburst, but I think you have to learn a lot of things about teenage girls." By ending her sentence she smiled.

"Ok, I will give my best." Steve promised going on "but you young lady, have to learn much about respect and behavior and having a father, specially a father who is a seal."

"I think if you're really my dad I could be getting really funny. Let's have some breakfast, 'cause this is the only thing you can do at 8.30am at Saturday morning."

He grinned and offered her some juice and pancakes. She accepts the pancakes adding the information that she normally isn't eating, these things, she prefers fruits. She smiled because she finds it too sweet, that this man is making her some breakfast. She asked for water and a coffee with milk. Steven gave her a glass of water and telling her that she is too young for coffee. She sums up that she wasn't allowed to drink coffee if he should be her father. She also explained him with her best puppy-eyes that she is coffee addicted, drinking it since being ten.

"Okay you can have some today, but later we talk about this again." She agreed with nodding her head.

After breakfast both of them get ready for leaving and Steve phoned a friend for a favor, which he still deserves.

So they get to car, driving to the lab where the friend works and made the test. They are going to get the result in evening.

Steve asks her for to buy some food, making a BBQ this eve with his team. She agreed "Yeah. While cooking we can learn each other better, but what is when I'm not your daughter?"

"Oh… Yeah, that's matter. I know your mom and when I am not your father, I could help you to find your Dad. But don't think about this every minute ok, Kimberly?"

"Hey please call me Kim. Only if…"

"Thanks." He replied while hug slowly. She hugged back.

She only knows him a day or better 10 hours and it is only a day when she left her mom's and her stepfather's house. But it feels like an eternity.

"Does your mom know that you're searching your father?"

"Yes, of course. Um…Uh…There is one thing I have to say you, but it's not positive."

"I hear." He has a firm tone.

"I have a letter from Dana (her mother) what I should give you, if it turns out that you're my father, but I opened it already." she whispered

"You opened it, already? Oh for good sank you don't do worse things with this easy going; when I'm your father. Why had you opened it?"

"I didn't open it easy going" she said hard.

"Hey you made a mistake so don't get mad!"

"Hmpf…Ok. But it was really no easy decision, but I have to know what she was writing, because she and I have a lot of trouble… And I don't want that she talks bad about me to you."

"I can understand this. But you're not allowed to read other people's mail. Matter if you want to know what's inside or not. When I am really your father we talk about this tomorrow again. Understood?"

"Yes. You're starting again with the maybe-father-thing." she grinned

"Yeah. It is the situation now so, we have to deal with, but I really don't want that you're sad all the time when it comes to our minds."

"I'm not, promise!"

"Okay let's go."

**6pm, the same day, the door bell rings**

_Flashback to 10am till 6pm same day_

_They bought a lot of food and talked the whole time to learning better. Steve also invited the guests. They talked about the trouble Kim, her mother and her stepfather (Paul) have. The main problem is the different treating form Dana and Paul to her and her two stepsisters (14 and 15).Kimberly told that she grown up at Germany - that she moved to Honolulu with her mother to Paul. Her school is nearer to Steve's home than to her Mom's. Steve started a discussion about Kim's dress which is too short for school and they agree that she is only showing legs, décolleté or her back. They talked about their hobbies and what they like to eat and in the end finding commons and differents. They both eat health and like sports. The different are that Steven like more rough things like climbing and that he counts on discipline, neatness, tradition, family valets and respect a lot more than Kimberly does. So she is very interested in her looking and free time activities and her slogan is "Have much fun as you can have in life". The biggest different is there way of thinking how to raise a 15 year old girl, that means: how much she is allowed to do, how she should be treated and what are her duties. So they decided don't talk about this at first time._

_In end you can say that they had a very nice day with discussing and laughing._

_Flashback end_

McGarrett go open the door and there was a bike messenger. The messenger gives him a letter and Steve signs.

Steve call: "Kim, the result!"

She arrived downstairs like a flash. Saying: "I'm afraid, Steve."

Steve takes her hand and sitting on the couch with her. He open the letter slowly and then read.

Kim asked him for read out.

"Here is standing that you're to 99,99% my daughter."

They both hugged immediately and Steve kissed her forehead.

Kimberly stands up and goes upstairs to get the letter. Back downstairs she hands it to Steve while meaning: "I think that's yours."

"Thanks. Do you want to talk about this now?"

"Nope… You said tomorrow."

"I know, but I give you the possibility to clear this up today. It's your decision." he said neutral.

"Makes it anything better or worse?"

"No, but you maybe feel better."

"Okay… We can speak about this know, but only if I'm allowed to start."

He nods his head and she starts to explain herself with repentance in her voice.

"I know that it is not acceptable to open someone's mails or violate the privacy from others. I only was so desperate, because I want you to like me and that you want to be my father. _breathing out_ I know that this isn't makes anything less serious, but it can explain my behavior… Normally I don't break the privacy from other 'cause I love my own privacy very much and I want to have a lot of it. So Steve I'm really sorry!"

Silence.

"I see that you were thought about this a lot and I hope that you mean this honestly."

"Yes, of course I do, re…"

"Don't interrupt me. I am your father know and I think you want to live with me 'cause of the trouble with your mom so I have to educate you. The next time you will violate my or the privacy of someone else I will take a lot of your privacy away. For example I will read your mails, your texting with friends, listen your phones or put your door out. Have you understood me?" he added strict.

She was shocked of his strictness, but positive surprised that he takes the punishment in context with the mistake, but put the door out?

"I'm waiting."

"Yes. Yes I understood this. …Do you want me live by you?"

"Yes! Of course honey! You are my daughter and I missed 15 years of your life and I would be the happiest man on earth when you are going to live with me. Of course there are lot of things to organize 'cause of my job, the custody, your things from your mom's house and the rules."

She nods her head.

"But I prefer to talk about this tomorrow. What are you thinking, Kim?

"Yeah. I would prefer, too."

"Give me your iPod."

"Eh… Why?"

"Give it to me! NOW!"

She takes it from the coffee table and reaches it to Steve.

"I am going to give it your back in two days."

"Aha…May I ask why?"

"When you prefer, I can put your door out." Raising his eyebrow.

"No, it's ok. I understood."

Then she cracked up to laugh out loud while going to the kitchen.

"What?" Steve asks confused "What?"

She only shakes her head. Steve started laughing to and goes to her for tickle her.


	3. 3 The rules

**Disclaimers: Hawaii 5-0 isn't mine and I don't earn money by writing. **

**Some characters, like Kimberly, her best friends and I don't know other people who will play in this story are complete fictions, in exception the guys from the TV-Show (I don't own on them).**

**Warning: It will contain some gross language and maybe at some point spanking at a minor. And it is maybe not 100% realistic.**

**It is still an introduction chapter, but the next won't be. So I hope you like it.**

**And thank you for the nice reviews! Thanks! I am going to try working at my grammar but that's needs a lot of time I don't have, but I gave special attention on the tenses in this chapter. **

Rules

**Saturday, nearly 7pm**

Kim is upstairs for changing her outfit, Steve is downstairs. The door bell rings, he goes and open it, where the team greets him with three six-packs of beer.

Inside Steve takes the beer and puts it on a desk. He starts to explain the team that there is a special reason for this BBQ. The guys looked confused. Steve continues: "Guys, listen. Today it turns out that I have a 15 year old daughter."

Silence.

Danny begins with his usual hand gestures: "You! You have a daughter… you have a kid."

"I'm no kid."

All heads turn to the stairs, where Kim stands. She goes downstairs, reaching her hands to the guests while introducing herself. Steve only thinks that her denim shorts couldn't be shorter…

"Danny"

"Chin"

"Kono"

"Nice to meet all of you." She goes to her father rip him jokingly, teasing "Dad is there some problem?"

He looks at her legs then to her face raising an eyebrow. He turns to the guests, which are still shocked and clap his hands "Let's go outside, I'm hungry."

Outside Steve, Chin and Danny stand by the barbeque while Kono and Kim sit at the table, already.

Kono starts the conversation with asking "How… How do yo…" Kim interrupts her and is going to tell her the abstract version of the last day, ending with the question "How to you think Steve is as father? How is he as boss?"

"Wow, that's a story… He is a great boss he is respectful and protecting and you can learn a lot. But as father… shit I don't know. I think he will protecting and love you with his whole heart." […]

**The men at the same time**

Danny begins "Steve what happened, I mean… Man, you have daugh…"

"Danny stop! I am going to tell you everything, if you will be quiet."

Steve explains the entire story. As soon as he finishes Chin says with his normal calm "Damn _brah,_ she is very pretty."

"Who are you telling this, man?" […]

After this separated basics talks they eat together having much fun, for example talking about Steve's interrogate methods and Danny's love to Jersey. At 10pm Kim excuses herself for have some sleep. When she had left the team starts teasing Steve a little and tells him how adorable Kim is. He responses that they haven't seen her attitude yesterday and in the morning.

**The letter**

Before Steve goes to bed he reads the letter from Dana.

_Dear Steve,_

_First of all, Honey don't read other people's post._

_Really Kimberly put the letter away; I don't will say anything bad about you._

_Hi Steve, it's me Kim I am going to stop now reading your mail. Sorry.__ (Steve has to smile.)_

_Dear Steve,_

_I'm so sorry that I deprived you your daughter for so many years. After more than 15 years I still don't know why. Maybe because of the distance, maybe because I hadn't the courage to tell it you. The whole time it didn't fell right but also not wrong._

_When I discovered that I'm pregnant I was back in Germany and I thought it would be the easier way for me and Kim to tell you nothing. Once my sister persuaded me to search you, when we hadn't still no success after two month I gave up. For two years I moved with Kim to Hawaii, knowing that you are from here. I was scared about searching you or telling Kim anything about you. One week ago she offered me that she had found you. In this moment I stopped breathing, because I know now is the time, where I have to apology and explain you everything. But how you see, I cannot._

_I'm very glad that she found you and I hope that you are going to love her. Kim and I have a lot of trouble at the moment and I would welcome it, if you want her living by you. She is my little angel, but it gives moments in life where a girl needs her Dad and not her mother._

_I'm looking forward to meet you some day and that you can forgive me my decision._

_In honor your German girl_

_PS. Steve, if you ever see her stretch marks, never, really never, ask her anything about that. She has those because she was thick and her skin tore. When she is ready to share it with you she is going to do this. When her eating habits are going to change, before she talks about it with you, (so if she eats too much or nothing) call me or her best friend Veronica. _

**The next Day (Sunday)**

Kim awakes at 9 o'clock in the morning and drags her still sleepy body downstairs, where she finds Steve. She is confused and first of all she is going to drink some water. Then she greets her father and takes a banana and a coffee with milk for breakfast at the beach.

Steve takes some coffee, too and follows her. Kim already sits and drinks when her father arrives. He starts "Kim, honey your coffee reminds me at something"

She answers annoyed "No, no Steve not yet. I'm still sleeping."

"Okay then we have to awake you!" He stands up with a large smirk on his face and walks to Kimberly. Steve takes her things put them on the desk and lift Kim over his shoulder and runs to the ocean. She is screaming: "Steve stop! Stop! My pajama!" He lets her fall as the water was deep enough. She has a very angry watch "Oh you get that back!" while saying this she climbs on him and tries to put him down. She has no chance. They have a lot of fun. Kim feels comfortable in this father-daughter-situation, which she never had and Steve notice his paternal love.

While leaving the water she explains Steve that the problem in such moments is that she never gets her hair brushed later. Then she goes to have a shower with an extra après-shampooing douche.

Back downstairs continuing the breakfast and start the unwanted conversation.

"Kim we have to talk about the rules and you better should listen carefully."

She only replies with a lot of sarcasm: "Should I write it down?"

"Kim, please! Stop this, you only should listen. It isn't something special but important and you better should start to take this serious."

"I am going to try it."

Then Steve starts to explain her, the rules.

No lying

Do what you're told

Be respectful

Work hard for school

Nothing illegal

Curfews: from Sunday till Thursday 8pm and Friday, Saturday midnight

Be available

Suitable outfits

Being tidy

Be on time

Only three visitors maximum, anymore only with permission

Tell me where you are, always

Bedtime: from Sunday till Thursday at the latest 0.00 am

Only one cup coffee at the day

Everything else only with permission

"Steve, the curfews: One hour later each of them, please! And the coffee two cups at one day and hey my outfits are mine."

"Maybe we can talk about the curfews later again and no, only one cup at day and no you don't leave the house like a whore."

"Steve!"

"What?"

"I am not looking like a whore! Okay?" she said bitchy

Steve ignores her and asks with a very stern voice "Are you accepting the rules?"

"I find them to strict, I am 15 not 5, but to I have a choice?"

"No you haven't but we can talk about them later again."

"But why have I tell you ever exactly where I am and when my curfew during the week is 8pm so why have I to call you still for a permission to hang out with friends or do something else."

"Kim look, I have to develop confidence to you like you have to me and maybe I am too strict, bu…"

"Are you going to give me the permission, if I ask you or not?"

"Normally I am going to give you my consent, but if you have to study for a test for example then not."

"Okay, then I accept the rules, for now."

"Fine. Listen when I have a big case you cannot stay alone, so we have to find someone, who stays with you in the evening and over the night."

"No, we don't. I'm 15."

"So you want to be alone for 3 days or more? Overnight alone in the house?"

"Hmm… I don't know… Do you have some relatives?"

Silence.

"Have I ask something wrong?"

"No you haven't. Listen honey, your grandpa was killed for a year. And you grandma died when I was sixteen and your aunt lives in L.A."

Kim gets sad. When Steve notices this he embraces her. "I'm sorry for asking"

"No, no honey it isn't your fault. So then we are going to search a nanny." He tries to change subject as fast as he can.

Kim nods. "We also have to renovate my room and get my things from mom and you have to clear the things with the custody and then everything is done, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Ah… before I forget it you have to clean your room once in a month and hold it tidy. The rest of the house cleans a charwoman. And the rest things like laundry, cooking etc. we will share. Okay?"

"Aha and why can the char not clean my room, too?"

"Because you have to learn responsibility, discipline an…"

"Okay, okay I have understood. I will try, but I'm not very tidy and I'm also often too late."

"Why are you always interrupting me?"

"Sorry... Okay listen I have to do some homework and later call Veronica so after lunch I have time. If you want we can to something together. So I mean I have my I-meet-my-father-weekend, but you didn't know anything about me as you planned your weekend, so if you have planned something else I can totally understand this."

"Kim, like I said you yesterday I would love doing something with you. You don't have to be so uncertain, okay?"

She starts to smile and gives him a kiss on his cheek before going upstairs.


	4. 4 The fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii 5-0 and I don't make money with this story.

**Warning: **Bad language. Spanking in later chapters. CP.

**A/N 1: **I'm really sorry I didn't update so long. It was such a stressful month. I know ittdoesn't change anything when I explain why but I want to, cause I really care about my fanfic. So first of all my dog had a surgery and afterwards he was really weak. He is ok now :-). Then there was my 18th B-day; that was a wonderful day and now I'm 18 yippie :D. Then I was partying this whole weekend, so there was no time to write, but hey I went 18. Then I found out that I have to change the school, and that is pretty shit because I learnt about this at the last school day. Have you ever tried do find school in the summer holidays? It's not very funny. So I still have no school, cause actually there is nobody working. The problem is this all about my A-level and this is damn important. So this kinda damning and the point is I write when I'm relaxed, not to relax and I really wasn't relaxed. Oh no I wasn't^^. The next thing is I'm going to move out. First I searched a flat now I have found one I have to organize so many things, and this is very stressful. So even it is summer I have a lot to do So I will try my best to update regular but I'm moving out and I had really no idea how exhausting this is.

**A/N2: **At the last chapter was some layout mistake, sorry. I tried different way here, I'm pretty sure this will work.

**A/N3: **Thanks so much for the nice reviews and alerts and favorites, I really appreciate them. **What is a beta?**

**A/N4: **Okay. I kinda not 100% happy with this chapter I find it too long and too detailed, but I tried too short it or rewrite it, but at the moment I cannot make it better. So nevertheless I hope you enjoy it. Okay enough bla bla, now have fun!

The fight

Kim and Steve are now living one month together and they have become a very good team in their everyday life. Steven is very proud of his daughter's development in her discipline and attitude. Kim on the other hand tried hard to make it look, like she really obeys the rules, which is exhausting.

**Monday Morning**

This weekend Kim had a sleepover with her best friends at Veronica's place, at least her father thinks so. In real they were at a beach party the entire night from Saturday to Sunday. The friends were at home at 6 o'clock in the morning and slept till 1pm. Then Kim hurried for looking fresh, because she was suppose to be at her place by 2pm. She arrived there on time and did her home- and housework, although she was overtired.

So like everybody can imagine she sleeps through in this morning. Steve is totally annoyed.

"Stand up. Now!"

No reaction.

"If I have to come upstairs, you will regret it!"

So Kimberly makes her flap body to stand up and have a shower. The time is running, too fast. When she is ready with her daily hygiene there are only 20 minutes left to get ready. Kim hasn't at least the intention to hurry up. She puts on some mascara and styles her hair in a high loose knot. She wears a champagne colored jumpsuit, a huge dark blue handbag and prefect matching peep toes. Her nails are finished with dark blue polish; also she wears a white golden watch, which she got to her 15th B-day and some champagne colored pearl earrings; fashion jewelry.

15 minutes later she goes downstairs to have some coffee.

"No coffee for you today."

As it seems like Kim want to say something Steve cut her off.

"Be quiet! I don't want to hear anything. Have some breakfast and then I am going to give you a ride to school." Steve says this in a very firm voice and in his face you see the oppressed anger. Really nobody would say anything, but Kim wouldn't be Kim if she isn't going to say something.

"No thanks. I don't want to have a breakfast without coffee."

"Young lady, I think there is a misunderstanding, this isn't an offer, that's an order."

"Aha! Fine, then I'm going to eat a banana while I go and pack my things."

"Drop the attitude."

Kim ignores him and goes upstairs for searching her school stuff and brushing her teeth. 15 minutes later Steven and Kim sit in the car. There are only 5 minutes left for being at school, but they need 15, so Kim is going to be late.

"Kim."

No response.

"Kimberly, I'm talking with you."

"Yeah, what's up?" she rolls her eyes.

"Kim, you don't have an attitude at me. Look, I am helping you right now and you thank me with being disrespectful!"

"Hm…"

"Not hm! Kim I'm serious the next time you're too late I won't tolerate this."

"Steve look, I am sorry for being disrespectful, but I'm already tired and you forbid me my daily cup coffee."

"Yeah. That's a consequence."

"Whatever."

"What 'wahtever'? You're disrespectful again."

Kim yelling: "No, I'm not. I'm not disrespectful again! I am annoyed and this is the most stupid punishment I have ever heart from!"

Steve decides to ignore her, because he wants to give her the chance to calm down. As they arrive at school Steve starts the conversation again.

"Kimberly, are you calmer now?"

"I guess."

"Okay listen, you're not yelling at me. Is that clear?"

Kim is looking in his furious face, and decides that she wants over this as fast as possible, so she give him the answer he want to hear.

"Crystal."

"Okay. I expect that you're going to behave yourself the whole day and you go straight home after school. Understood?"

"What? No never!"

"Kimberly! That's enough now! You will behave and you go home after school."

"Okay! Fine! Is there anything else?"

"Are you taking me serious?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes. Honestly."

"A little."

"Just peachy."

"Fine. Am I allowed to leave now?"

"Yes, but you're better do what I told you."

"Okay, I'm going to behave and I will come home straight after school. Fine?"

"Yes."

"Bye."

"Kim, wait!"

"What else?"

"Come here."

"No. Why?"

"Now."

She does and Steve kisses her on the cheek.

"Bye." he smiled

"Listen Steve, it wasn't my intention to argue with you, sorry. And thanks for the ride."

"It's okay honey, but behave the rest of the day."

Now Kim gives him a kiss on the cheek. They both smile and go their ways.

**~~~~OoOoOoOo~~~~**

**Kim at school; her first period **

Kim goes to the classroom; her first period is math by Mr. Johnson. She knocks before she enters.

"Ah, Miss Weddington to what do we owe the honor?"

Kim talks back: "Actually, I was wondering this by myself… sorry that I'm too late."

"Miss Weddington, you know what that means, 2 hours detention. Take your seat."

Kim goes to her seat; she sits next to Christina, one of her best friends, and greets her. In class are single tables, so Mr. Johnson, who doesn't like Kim, registers it immediately.

"Miss Weddington, you better should pay attention now. Read out your homework."

So she does. She is really bad in math, in fact of this her homework has many mistakes. Kim's worst enemy Rachel Adams raises her hand voluntary to correct Kim's errors. Kim pays only enough attention for getting in no trouble. The bell rings. As Kim wants to leave the room Mr. Johnson calls her back.

"Yes Sir?"

"Miss Weddington you forgot your detention paper." Mr. Johnson explains while reaching her the paper. "And you also should thank Miss Adams for her help." Rachel stands behind Kim and smiled righteous.

"Thanks Mr. Johnson for the paper and Rachel… your welcome. May I leave now?"

"Yes. Good bye."

"Good bye Sir."

**~~~~OoOoOoOo~~~~**

**In the Hallway**

Kim and Christina stand by the lockers waiting for their friends, as Rachel passes their way.

"Hey bitch" Rachel says to Kim

"What do you want, cunt?" Kim responses hard

"Cunt? You've got no more?"

Kim leans herself in front of Rachel to face her, then she declares icy: "More, you don't understand."

"If you mean, bitch!"

Kim turns around for leaving, when Rachel grabs her arm and turn Kim around again.

"Don't touch me!"

Then Rachel pushes Kim. Kim pushes back harder. Suddenly Rachel slaps her. That was enough for Kim; she throws Rachel on the floor, but Rachel tears Kim down with herself. Both girls are fighting now on the ground drawing on their hair, slapping and hitting the other one.

Rony (Veronica) arrives there and tries with Christina and two friends of Rachel to separate the fighters, without success. Meanwhile you can hear the fight on the whole hallway.

"Kim! Kim stop! She is not worth it!" Roni screams as a male senior tears Kim away from Rachel in this moment Mr. Johnson sees the fight. As soon as the girls are disconnected, Mr. Johnson freaks completely out and leads both to the principal office.

Kim's braid is completely destroyed and her cheeks are red, Rachel' lip is swollen and she rubs her left arm, it seems like there is going to be a bruise from the fall on the ground. So Rachel is a lot more injured then Kim is. As Mr. Johnson sees Rachel's wounds he sends her to the nurse than going inside the office. Kim exactly knows what happens now, so the only thing she can do is texting Veronica and Christina a 'thank you' and waiting till all hell is gonna break loose.

**~~~~OoOoOoOo~~~~**

**H 5-0 headquarter at the same time**

The team has a case about some missed man. Until now they haven't much traces or subjects, which fit perfectly in Steve's mood.

Danny realizes that Steven hasn't the best mood and starts talking: "Sunshine, we all would prefer to have more leads, bu…"

"Danny, drop it."

"Do you know what, Steven; then take your wonderful mood and share it with world somewhere else."

"Danny what mean 'drop it' to you?"

"Steve, I only mean that it maybe helps you to tell other people what your problem is."

"Alright, my problem is a small, blond guy, which is a pain in ass, since he talks all the time."

"Nice Steven, really nice. Do you know what, drop it."

"I don't want anything else."

Kono and Chin enter the room when Steve's cell phone rings.

"McGarrett"

"_Hello Commander McGarrett, here is the International School of Honolulu, can you come over here?"_

"Ma'am I don't want to be impolite, but why?"

"_Your daughter was involved in a fight and the principal want to talk with you about this."_

"Is Kim okay? Is she hurt?"

"_No Mr. McGarrett she is fine. So can you?"_

"Of course I can come. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"_Ok. Thanks Mr. McGarrett."_

"Bye." Steve hangs up and wants to leave, when Danny stops him.

"Steve what happened?"

"Danny I have no time, if you want you can come with me fine, but I have to leave, now. Kono, Chin call me when there is a lead."

They both go to Steve's truck and Steve races to Kim's school. In the meantime he explains the entire situation to Danny, who finds it funny in some way.

**~~~~OoOoOoOo~~~~**

**At School**

Kim still waits in the secretariat, which is next to the principal office. The secretary is a woman in her thirties, who likes Kim a lot. Both women know each other, because Kim has often sat here before mostly since Kim was very late or had a trouble with Rachel. The secretary starts to whisper: "Kim what happened?"

"Rachel starts a fight and now I am the guilty one and I think my dad is going to kill me."

"Oh honey, you have to talk with Rachel or you're going to sit here again, soon. I read about your dad, I called him a few minutes ago. What happened?"

"She never would talk with me, she enjoys that I'm in trouble. Well, I live by my dad now and he loves rules, he is an army guy."

"Ah, in your file stands Navy."

"Whatever, he is some military guy." Both laugh softly and stop the conversation.

As Steve arrives, he expects an apology marathon, but what he sees was a totally annoyed Kim, which ignores her environment. He finds this ignoring-thing worse, so he gives her the cold shoulder, too. The secretary sends him, Kim and Danny to the principal.

In the principal office Kim has to tell the story and of course she declares that Rachel starts and that she wanted to leave but Rachel get corporal. The men look shocked one more than the other. They want to know why Rachel has so much more wounds than Kim. Kim explains that she doesn't know why this is so and that she finds it is matter how much she or Rachel are injured, but that it counts that Rachel starts and she only defenses herself. The adults don't share this opinion, even Steve, which hurts Kim a lot. Steve on the other hand gets angrier and angrier, because Kim shows no remorse and is very impolite. The conversation closes and the principal utters that he thinks that it would be appropriate to suspend Kim one week and give her detention one school week two hours each day with Rachel together plus the detention form the morning. Steve and Danny agree understanding. And he also adds that he hopes that Kimberly doesn't start again with coming late every day. Steve is irritated, but promise that this is not going to happen. They left.

**~~~~OoOoOoOo~~~~**

**10 minutes later at McGarrett home**

The three enter the house and Kim put off her shoes and her bag. She goes in the kitchen to drink something Steve and Danny follow her. Danny grumbles about speed and how to drive a car. Father and daughter ignore him, because they have their own problems.

Kim bursts out: "How can you be on Rachel's side, that's not fair! I'm your daughter you should defense me!"

"First I'm not on Rachel's side. I am on nobody's side, because both of you misbehaved and second I don't have to defense your misbehavior."

"Oh my gosh, you like Rachel! I don't believe what you're saying!"

"Go to your room."

"No!"

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I said NO! I don't go to my room! I cannot believe that you agree with these stupid teachers."

"Kimberly you're not talking disrespectful about your teacher or any adult in my presence. You better should start to think about your faults and you don't disobey me. So go to your room." He points to the stairs as Kim doesn't move Steve raises his voice, for the first time: "Now!"

"Gosh, you're such an ass!" In the moment Kim finished her sentence Steve slaps her hard, so hard that she fell against the kitchen counter. Danny is shocked and Steve is something among shocked and totally furious. Kim touches immediately her cheek and runs upstairs, crying: "You're so stupid, like Rachel! I hate you." Steve first wants to say something, but the second part of her sentence hits him too much. Slowly he starts thinking about, how much Kimberly really has to hate this girl and has to feel betrayed.

Kim is in her room totally upset and dissolved.Her only thoughts are: _Did he really slapped me? How can he betray me so much? I hate him, I hate him so! Omg I'm dished. Rachel will bleed for this; stupid b***h. I have to call Rony, I have to know what happen with Rachel. Omg, Steve hates me! Omg I offended him. Omg he slapped me!_

Downstairs

"Danny, I slapped her… is that okay? ...Is that justified?"

"I don't know, I mean she called you an…, you know what I mean; you exploded, but it is… a little… harsh." Danny speaks slower than usually, of course with his gestures, but slower; he feels a kind of uncomfortable.

"She said that she hates me."

"She still loves you. Look, that's normal she is a teenager and she was shocked."

"Yeah, probably, but I am still so angry. She was disrespectful, she disobeyed me and offended me. I cannot tolerate this."

"Then you have to do something."

"But Danny what should I do? I mean she is a teenager and I skipped this whole raising/grow up thing. It's only one month and it is the first big thing."

"I don't know. What did your parents? Grounding? Talking?"

"Can I ground her for this? I mean it looks like it wasn't her fault."

"Steven, you are the father you can do whatever you think is right. She is suspended for a week, that shouldn't be like holiday right?"

"Hm… You know she always has this attitude, you know, so bitchy and defiant, when I want to talk with her about her misbehavior."

"Look. You have all these rules, right?' _McGarret nods _'then you should enforce them. Say her to stop, send her to her room, take her cell and so on. Be stricter."

Steve mobile phone rings. It is Kono they have a lead in their case. McGarrett calls Kamekona if he can babysit Kim. Kamekona has still to work at the ice shop but offers that Kim can stay there. So McGarrett goes upstairs and inform Kim about the situation, which is not very happy. She is swollen from crying and is never going to leave the house looking like this. Steve has no patient and time for her vanity and her attitude. He gives her 5 minutes to be ready. Kim knows that she had already gone too far today and so she washes her face and took some make up, because her face is still red and you also see handprints from Rachel and one from Steve. She takes her big VIP sunglasses and goes downstairs. Steve, Danny and Kim drive to Kamekona. The car ride is tensed. At the ice shop McGarrett lead Kim inside introduce her to Kamekona and makes clear that he expects her to behave and if Kamekona want her to help out she is doing it and that they are going to have a long conversation when the case is closed. Kim only nods. Steve leaves and she stays there.

If you like review, if you don't like reviewing it's ok too. ^^


	5. 5 The fight part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii5-0 and Sims 2 and besides I don't earn anything for writing this. It's only for fun.

**A/N1: In chapter 2 I named Kim's best friends: Veronica (Rony), Christina (Chrissie) and Catherina, but I decided to make Catherina to Melika because it takes place in Hawaii so there have to be some Hawaiian and since Steve's girlfriend is Catherine (the original character from the TV show, I don't own her) it is too puzzling with two Catherines. I hope this is no problem. Sorry.**

**Warning: **Bad language.

**Enjoy reading!**

**The fight 2**

Kim's POV

There are so many things I want to tell my dad. I want to tell him that I don't hate him and that I'm sorry and… I mean what is if something happens to him. His job isn't very safe, but there was not enough time to cool down; for both of us. So know I'm here in this ice shop with this man. Kamekona. I mean he seems nice, but it also seems like he is going to ask me every second what happened and I'm not in the mood to talk. I hope he doesn't ask, if he, I think I cannot be polite and then I am in even more trouble than already.

Ha, the luck is really not on my side today, of course he asks what is going on. I don't answer. I don't even look at him. I try to calm down and give him short vision of this fucking day. I tell him everything from the morning to being too late to the fight and to the second argument today with my dad; okay I am not saying him that he slapped me. I think is kind of wrong. I mean… I was the brat and I really pushed my dad so… I don't know. I thing nobody has to know about this incident. He gets that I don't want to talk. He offers me that if I want to talk I can come every time. I ask if he need any help he denies, so this will be such a fucking boring day and when this boring part is over it will not even be better. Amazing.

After half an hour Kamekona asks, why I am not calling a friend to come over to eat an ice-cream or something. Wow. Okay I mean all my friends have school or a job or… okay my male best friends are on college so they probably have time, but… Okay this complicated I have two male best friends one is gay, oh I love him so much, he is 20 and studies fashion-design; he is fabulous, but at the moment he has a project week and no time. And then there is my other male best friend he is hetero, not that this important to me, but he is 20 and I don't know if this is good idea; not that we ever had been anything, but I don't want false impressions. So my dad only knows Rony, Chrissie and Melika and I never talked with him about guys. Hmm…I have to do this… someday. I think I'm going to like Kamekona, I mean I'm here, because I shouldn't have fun and he allows me from his own intention to invite somebody. So maybe Rony, Chrissie and Melika can come over her at their lunch break.

Texting:

Rony can you and the folks come to "Waiola Shave Ice" at lunch?"

_We only have school till 1pm… so maybe we can come after school._

That's even better. Are you coming over here? Why is school out so early?

_Teacher conferences. Yeah we will be there at 1:30._

K… love ya

_C u love ya too_

I go to Kamekona and say him that a few friends come later. "You know that if Steve finds out that a few friends come over here I'm in even more trouble."

"No. Why? Are you grounded?"

"Nope, not yet. But can we nevertheless keep this as a secret?"

"Of course."

I thank him 300 times and ask him if I should help, yet. He says that I can wait on tables or make ice. I decide to work as a waitress. I have fun working. I always wanted a side job. My mom never allowed me to have one and I doubt that Steven would. At 1:30pm my friends come over. They tell me that Rachel has the same punishment like me and that her mother blames me and the school for the fight. Typical Rachel's mother, she is one of those mothers which call the school by every little incident and her daughter is of course always innocent and wrong treated by everybody. We are on a private school, so it is normal to meet some snobby people, but sometime it is really annoying. I never wanted to go on a private school, but it is an international school and my mom thought it would be good for me, since I lived in Germany most of my life. And lucky for my fashion addicted personality we don't have to wear uniforms. With this my school wants to encourage the self-expressive of the students, but beside this our school is like every other private school: snobby, conceited, elite and competition promoting. We decide that Rachel is going to bleed for this someday, after I told them about the trouble with my dad. I even told them that he slapped me. They're not very shocked about this, I mean they know me and they know that I always push my luck- so…

The rest of the noon and early afternoon we talked about our weekend probably their weekend and about things. Then they left, because I didn't want to risk that I get caught. Rony brought me some school stuff. I decided to make the exercise and study a little bit. My dad a picked me up at 6pm. His case is closed; it was only a small one.

**~~~~OoOoOoOo~~~~**

Steve's POV

After we had one final track in the case we found the guy, he was kidnapped by his former boss, because of some tax evasion so it wasn't our jurisdiction. The kidnapper led false tracks so that it only seemed to be our job. Afterwards I picked up Kim. Kamekona said me I can bring her always to the ice shop, since she is so adorable. I was relieved to hear that Kim behaved and that the case was over, but I still have to deal with Kim and I have no idea how to start. At the car ride home was tensed and silent. I think she didn't know what to say, she even refused to look in my eyes. As I drove I could feel her gaze walking. Actually I want to hug her and apologize, but I believe it is better to be strict.

General POV

As they arrive Kim leaves immediately the car and storms to the door, only to recognize that she forgot her key earlier. Steve walks extras slow to the door and opens it. He is trying to hide the smile, Kim's behavior conjures on his face. Kim is totally overwhelmed with her own emotions. She really wants to apologize to him and have clarifying conversation. But only the presence of her dad makes her feel like 5 year old girl, again. Steve holds the door open for Kimberly, which enters the house thankfully and hurries upstairs.

"Kimberly. Downstairs."

Kim stops in her tracks, sighs heavy and goes back downstairs.

"Sit." Kim looks up slowly to see her father pointing to the couch. Instead to her urge to argue she obeys and sits down. Steve disappears in the kitchen for almost 10 minutes and comes back with two bottle of water. He reaches one to Kim.

"Thanks. But I cannot imagine that this took 10 minutes."

Steve only lets out an evil laugh. He sits down at the massive coffee table across from Kim. Then there is a long silence.

"Explain." Steve orders, after a while.

"What?"

"Everything."

"Can you not ask me question or tell me exactly what you want to know or yell at me?"

McGarrett only shook his head, so a very annoyed Kim asks: "Where do you want me to start?"

"I don't know, where starts the trouble?"

"I guess after I left the car."

"Hmm… I think in the morning, but then start there and we are going to talk about the morning, later." "Kim. Now."

"Yeah I only think how to explain." Then Kim looks up and sees Steve pissed face. "Okay… I went to my first period math, with Mr. Johnson, who doesn't like me by the way. I got detention for being late and then take my seat… K maybe I talked back before and then had short chat with Chrissie. The result was that I had to read out my homework, with had many mistakes and Rachel corrects them. After the period ended I had to take my detention paper and Mr. Johnson wanted me to thank Rachel. Hello? Who I am that I say 'thank you' to this bitch?"

"Kimberly Ann-Sophie."

"What?"

"Have you not enough from swearing today?"

Kim laughs sheepishly and apologizes. "So what did my wonderful, back talking daughter do then?"

"I said 'you're welcome'. Which I think made her pissed. When I stand with Chrissie at the lockers she came and called me bitch, then I called her cunt, then she asked me if I don't can defense myself better and then I practically told her that she is stupid and wanted to leave. The rest you know already."

"So the only reason why you and Rachel had a fight is because of a war of words?"

"Not exactly." Steve motions that she should continue, but she doesn't.

"Kim was is this supposed to mean?"

"Ugh… Steve I don't know. I met her when I came to Hawaii first and we had become friends, but then when I met her at school again, she started to make me trouble and then I made her trouble and then we both have trouble, from time to time together. That's it some stupid teenage girl war, which I don't want to have, but I won't let her bully me, period."

"Period?"

"Yeah. Period."

"Kimberly, I believe you're not in the position to have an attitude." As Kim starts a fake apologize Steve stops her. "I don't want to hear it."

"Okay then not."

"Kimberley." Steve shoots her mad gaze and starts again: "Tell me where you misbehaved."

"I didn't, I only defended myself."

"Young lady, some remorse should help. Ya know, there is still a punishment."

"I figured… Okay I had a fight, especially at school, and then I get suspended and got detention. Ah, and I was late, but this belongs to the morning and you said we will talk about this later."

"Is there something else?"

"Not that I know."

"Back talking?"

"Oh yeah, but this has nothing to do with the fight."

"And this makes it better, because?"

"It doesn't?"

"Right. So what is with talking in lesson and cussing in the school or in general?"

"I did this, too. But that's no big deal."

"It is."

"Fine, then it is."

"Okay, then you were unreasonable and impolite at the principal's office." Kim nods "and what else?"

"Steve!"

"Kimberley."

"Ugh…Then I acted like a little brat and threw a tantrum and offended you… And I am really, really sorry. I wanted to tell you this the whole day. Steve you're no ass, really I am so sorry."

Steve moves next to her and hugs her. "And I am sorry that I slapped you."

"It's okay. You're not the first I pushed. Steve… I want you do now that I don't hate you."

"I guessed that, but it is nice to hear."

"So am I forgiven?" She gives him her best innocent puppy eyes.

"No you're not. And you glance doesn't work, so drop it." He waits a moment before he continues: "Why had you slept through?"

"I don't know. I think I was tired."

"Then you get an earlier bedtime. Like 10pm."

"What Steve? No that's not fair!" While Kim proclaims this to Steve she solves herself from his hug to look him stare in the eyes. "I was doing homework!"

"Okay then the next time you're doing them before you meet your friends and I control it."

"Steve I'm not five!" She screams while stomping her foot.

"So why does you act like five right now?"

"Are we finished?"

"No."

"What else?"

"This attitude stops right away or you will be grounded or some nice extra chores or...

"I get it. If have an attitude you will punish me."

"To cut someone off is also attitude. Ya know? Your principal said something about start coming late again, I guess I don't want to know anything about this, but you will be there on time, even if I have to carry you to your seat in your PJ's. Understood?"

Kim nods.

"Answer. Now, young lady." Steve voice wasn't calm and understanding anymore. He was dead serious.

"Yes Sir."

"Okay so I sum up. You were late, had an attitude, the whole day, were disobedient, offended me, throw a tantrum, talked back to your teacher, chatted in lesson and had a fight, so that you get suspended from school for an entire week and also one week detention. Did I forget something?"

"No Sir." Steve notices that he likes the 'Sir-think'- She really has to take him serious now.

"So you agree?"

"Yes, I do."

"Normally I would ground you, I don't know, for two or three weeks, but because you're suspended I only ground you a week."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. I mean you don't see anybody for a whole week. You will stand up in the morning, then we will do some sports and then you will come with work to me and if this is not possible you go to Kamekona."

"Some sports?"

"Oh… yeah maybe there is the catch." Steve laughs

"That's not funny."

"No it's not you're right. We are going to stand up at 5am and then will swim or have a run. I think this is good for your mood."

"Why? I jog, swim or bicycle almost every day or every second, I dance and I do some muscle building, Pilates and yoga. I think I balanced enough."

"The different is that you have to do what I'm going to tell you."

"Steve! We are not in the army here. You know?"

"Navy. And yes I know that we're not. It will be in your level. Okay now you will call someone, who you think will bring you the schoolwork from everyday, than this exactly everything you will do. Afterwards you give me your cell, iPod and laptop. Understood?"

"Yes."

Kim goes and calls Rony, which approve to collect the exercise for her and bring it her. Kim's house is on Rony's way home and since she gets always a ride from some neighbor/friend who visits the same school it is no problem. Kim says that she probably won't be at home, so that she should put it in the mailbox. Kim thanks her 300 times, although she knows it is no problem, because she always brings Rony the schoolwork when she is suspended or something. After the phone call Kim hands all her stuff to Steve, who confiscates it.

"Are you still mad?"

"No. Are you?"

"For what, should I?"

"Ya know…" he trails off and points to her cheek, where you can see a weak handprint and a lot spots from Rachel.

"No I'm not. I already told you that you're not the first who slapped me, because… well I got hysterical and/ or insolent. Don't worry, but don't repeat it. Okay?"

"I didn't plan it. It just happened."

A little bit later in the kitchen. Kim and Steve are cooking.

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I thought… oh never mind."

"Come on. Spill it. It cannot be worse than anything what happened already today."

"K, but don't' laugh at me." Steve nods "Well… I thought… you had your first moment as a bad philistine Navy dad… I thought… maybe… Ya know… if it where okay when I call you dad?" Kim says the last few words in one breathe.

Steve lay the knife down, which he was using to cut the tomatoes and goes to Kim. He embraces her very, very tight and says: "I would deem it an honor."

They stand there a while hugging each other.

"So Dad, then I guess you're going to cut the onions." She gives a sassy smile and a kiss at the cheek.

**~~~~OoOoOoOo~~~~**

**Friday noon**

Kimberley's POV

My week was exhausting and most of the time boring. I really had do rise at 5am every day. At Tuesday it was the worst day to stand up and stay awake. Steve still only allowed me one cup coffee, but for my sake Kono smuggle a few mugs for me. I think Steve registered it, but know that it was necessary. The other day I only drunk my one cup and I really behaved. I had/have a muscle ache I never had before in my whole life. One Wednesday my dad brought me to such a military trainings parcour thing. I don't the name of it. And I never see this thing before, except by Sims 2. It drizzled and I had to crawl in mud under some rack. It was disgusting, and even worse was that my stand walked next to thing and shouted. On every "sport" session he had his military tone so cold and yeah actually cold. Besides these sports we had no fight or even a discussion. I did my work homework and study a lot, so I have much spare time next week.

But I don't know 10 minutes ago it was over and out with the peace. He said me that we go home know, tide up, then buy groceries and cook. Ok, except of the tiding thing there is no problem. But the reason why we are doing this, ha, let's say I exploded.

His girlfriend comes to dinner, no actually the entire weekend. I don't have any problem that he has a girlfriend and even not that she visits him and they are going to have sex three rooms on to mine. But I have problem that I have to meet her and have to cook for her and have some stupid 'learn-each-other' dinner and that he is telling me this four hours before I have to meet her. My revenge will come, not only to my dad no also to this Catherine girl.


	6. 6 The Dinner

**I1Discaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0.**

**The OC's are mine.**

**Warning: Bad language, underage smoking and spanking.**

**Sorry I didn't updated, had some self-finding-time. Thanks for reviews, alerts and favorites! I appreciate them a lot.**

_But I don't know 10 minutes ago it was over and out with the peace. He said me that we go home now, tide up, then buy groceries and cook. Ok, except of the tiding thing there is no problem. But the reason why we are doing this, ha, let's say I exploded._

_His girlfriend comes to dinner, no actually the entire weekend. I don't have any problem that he has a girlfriend and even not that she visits him and they are going to have sex three rooms on to mine. But I have problem that I have to meet her and have to cook for her and have some stupid 'learn-each-other' dinner and that he is telling me this four hours before I have to meet her. My revenge will come, not only to my dad no also to this Catherine girl._

Chapter 6- The Dinner

Kimberly's POV

After we discussed a half eternity what to cook we decided for Italian- Insalta, Lasagna and Tiramisu. At home my dad cleans up some mess, which if you ask me didn't exist before, and I started cooking. We finished everything and he sent me to clean up my room. We had a discussion which I decided to close after his threat that if I don't stop and go cleaning I will not get my laptop back for another week. I finished tiding up, had a shower and dressed me in some extremely short denim shorts and a white tank top. I walked down the stairs, my hair in a messy bun, when my dad saw me.

"Are you going to change this outfit?"

I arrived in the living room, "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, little missy, you are going to meet someone who is really important to me." While he said this he ruffled my hair.

"Dad! You're destroying my hairdo."

"Go change."

I just ignored his request, order or whatever and chilled myself on the couch, letting out a big yawn and relaxing completely.

"Kim. I mean it."

"What's your problem?"

"Go and change in something more appropriate, please." I opened my mouth as he continued, "And no. It is not open for discussion."

So I gave him my bitch face, went changing in a summer dress, put on some makeup and choose a matching pair of high heels. My pearl earrings and a strict bun and I were ready to let my brat out.

I heard the door bell rang and made my way downstairs, slowly. In the moment I arrived my dad and this Catherine finished their greeting. I fake smiled at my dad and Catherine and I shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. I heard so much about you."

"Oh I wish I could say the same." Because of something beyond my mind this earned me a frown from my dad.

"So?" I asked after long break which was filled with awkward silence. "We are going to have this dinner, or what?"

My dad's face said more than 1000 words. On one hand he was thankful that I said something on the other hand he was not happy of my diction and my tone. "Of course, have a seat." My dad pointed to the eating room. Catherine and I took our seats and my dad went in the kitchen.

"So, do you like it here?"

"Why are you asking? I mean you know everything. What's about you? What are you doing?"

"I am Lieutenant by the Navy."

"Ah! A sailor. How feminine." Even though she is quite feminine and wore a beautiful dress, I hoped that this a sore point if her.

"Kim." _Oh shit my dad._ "Why is a woman not feminine if she is a Lieutenant by the Navy?" I hate it. He always asks questions which haven't a real answer.

"I didn't say this." He put a bowl with salad in front of Catherine and then where he sits. As he set the last one in front of me, he whispered in my ear. "Respect, young lady. Respect." It sent shivers all over my body, but I would at least try to make her feel bad.

"What did you mean then?"

"I just mean..." _Shit, think Kim. Think._"… the shoes for example. They are not very feminine."

"That's true, but they are functional." The sailor bride said.

I smiled at her. While we ate the salad, we were having more or less small talk. My dad and I finished our salads and I cleared them up, also Catherine's although she was still eating.

"Uh..." Catherine tried to intervene.

"Oh, I am sorry. Were you still eating?" I left the eating room without waiting to her answer, but heard my dad say, "Would you excuse us for a moment."

My dad entered the kitchen. I ignored him.

"Kim what is your problem?" Okay now I had two possibilities. First saying what my problem is and admitting that I act like a brat on purpose or second playing innocent, which is what I go for.

"What do you mean?"

"Kim."

I just looked at him, questioning.

"You know what I mean."

"No… I don't, but let me know." Instead to answer, my dad just grabbed me, pushed my upper body on the kitchen counter and hit my rear three times.

"Hell! What are you doing?"

"Stop. _Smack_ Your. _Smack_ Behavior._ Smack_" _Oh shit, is he giving me a spanking?_

"Okay, okay, okay!"

"Fine."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

His face expression changed from pissed too confused. "I mean..." _No. No. No. I am not explaining this. _"…urgh! Dad! You know what I mean."

"Are you telling me you never get a spanking or just a smack?"

"Hell! Of course I didn't."

"Then behave or get used to. And this language stops right now or your mouth is going to get soaped. Understood?"

This was overwhelming me. I mean my dad just spanked me six times. Not that it hurts this much, but it is just… it is embarrassing.

"Kimberly?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it." My dad just gave me a skeptic look. "Dad, I got it. I am not hungry anymore. Can I go to my room? Please!" My dad thought for a long while. I asked myself what he was thinking, explicit. Maybe saying 'No.' and forcing me to continue this dinner and maybe risk an argument. Or, what I hoped, saying 'Yes.' So he could have a peaceful conversation with Catherine.

"Okay, exceptionally." I gave him a weak smile, "Thanks.", and went upstairs.

I lay on my bed for a moment, thinking about what he said. Really? Spankings when I misbehave. I hope it was more a threat than a promise, 'cause I never going to behave the way he is finding it appropriate. Which guided me to my actually idea. I opened my door and went downstairs, as quietly as possible. I eavesdropped at the conversation of my dad and Catherine.

"She doesn't like me."

"Oh no. No, you cannot say this, you don't know if she do or not."

"Really, Steve? I don't know this? I can exactly say this. Her behavior towards me was enlightening enough."

"She is a teenager, maybe she is only pissed due to other circumstances, which makes it not any better. I am sorry."

"So we better wait till we tell her about us moving together, eh?"

"Yeah. Probably."

_WHAT? Moving together? They are insane. That is not going to happen! _I was stunned. I just had my minimal triumph about Catherine being a bit unhappy and then… then THIS! I went to my room took a cigarette and went smoking. Afterwards I took a bath, a long bath.


End file.
